


Domestic Fluff

by TheAngstLord



Series: Love Like Yours [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: Tarvos is away, once again. What can Muriel do in the mean time?
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Love Like Yours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759381
Kudos: 17





	Domestic Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Love like Yours Fest Day 5

Once again, Tarvos was away in the palace.

Muriel knows he can’t blame him. He doesn’t have control over his job but...he gets lonely.

Their relationship has finally improved over time. Kissing came easier, cuddling was a must, and Muriel started to love himself just a little more too. He didn’t think that would even be possible, but here he is, his burden lighter than ever before. Finding about his parents also helped too.

He still craved closeness and affection though. Inanna was great at it but...it wasn’t the same. He wanted someone to hold him. Someone to tell him everything is fine. Someone to tell him it was safe, and to just let go.

That someone was Tarvos...but he wasn’t here.

He looks around his hut, trying to find something that will help him. The hut expanded a little bit ever since Tarvos started to live with him. He needed to accommodate two giants now. 

After searching far and wide, he couldn’t truly find anything.

Until Tarvos’ stuff.

He saw a freshly clean shirt on top of his corner of the bed. It was almost as if it was taunting him.

Out of pure temptation, he takes the shirt, unfolds it, and gives it a once over.

It’s so big.

Of course it would be, Tarvos was a very large man, but it was still...strange to see.

That’s when Muriel sparked up an idea.

He takes a quick look around the hut, making sure no one was looking, before taking off his own shirt and putting Tarvos’ on.

It’s...so soft...and big.

It still smells like him.

Muriel flushes as he takes a long breath, taking in the scent of the blue shirt.

It felt...like home. It was very comfortable.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take a nice nap in this?

So that’s what he did. He lays down on the bed, holding Tarvos’ pillow close as he shuts his eyes, letting himself drift off into a pleasant dream.

When he woke up later, Tarvos was home, snuggled up behind him.

“Morning~”

Muriel flushes in embarrassment, hiding his face into his pillow.

“Did you enjoy your nap?”

He nods a bit.

This was the worst! Tarvos probably thinks he’s weird...he wasn’t even gone that long!

“You know...I wouldn’t mind if you used my clothes. I know they’re comfortable. Nadia made me too much clothing anyways.”

“....are you sure?”

“Of course. Anything for you.” He kisses the nape of his neck.

He blushes more, but relaxes.

….He might start sleeping in his shirts.


End file.
